Love Lucy?
by StoryWriter369
Summary: Natsu...the dense idiot... But also Lucy's crush! With Mira and her match making skills,who knows what will be accomplished between the two? Valentine's Day special!


Love…Lucy?

Normal POV

It's about 9:00AM and the thirteenth of February.

"Oi, Stripper! I needa ask you something!" Natsu yells at Gray. Annoyed, Gray shouts back, "Waddaya want, Flame-Brain?" Natsu completely ignored the insult, which annoyed Gray greatly, and just asks, "What's 'love'?" Gray face palms and groans, "I knew you were dense, but not _this_ dense!"

Completely ignoring Gray's comment, Natsu asks excitedly, "Is it food?" Gray, once again, face palms. "You…Are _super _dense!" Gray groans. "Ask Mira your question! She's the expert!" Natsu starts running to where Mira is and yells, "Arigato, Stripper!" Gray shakes his head back and forth and mumbles, "That baka…"

Wait for it…

"That isn't my name, Squinty-Eyes!" Gray shouts. "Well, maybe you should put on some clothes, Droopy-Eyes! No one wants to see you in boxers!" Natsu retorts. Gray yelps, "When the hell did _that _happen?!" Gray goes around the guild to find his clothes before Erza could see him and kill him.

Mira's POV

Natsu runs over to me and I give him a small smile. When he gets to the counter, I ask, "Do you want anything, Natsu?" Natsu immediately answers, " Can I have a fire whiskey?" I nod and start to make his order.

"Oh, yeah! I needa ask you something. I asked Stripper, but he said to ask you. He said you're the expert." Natsu suddenly exclaims (Somewhere, Gray sneezes). "What is it, Natsu?" I ask, while giving him his fire whiskey. He takes a swig of his drink and replies, "What's 'love'? I keep hearing people saying that word." I squeal. Finally, he asks the question!

Wait…He doesn't know what it is?! I knew he was dense, but not _this _dense. I sigh. Natsu, Natsu, Natsu…I feel bad for whoever ends up with you…Except Lucy!

"Okay, Natsu. Pay attention." I order him. He looks up from his fire whiskey. Good. I have his attention. "Okay. Everyone has their own opinion about 'love'. If you're asking for mine, here it is. To me, 'love' means that you'd do anything for one person. You can't stop thinking about that one girl or boy. You'd love everything about them, no matter what. You would risk everything, and anything, for them…Even your life. You would protect them with your life, too. Are you following?" I explain.

Natsu nods and gets up. "Arigato, Mira." He starts to walk out of the guild. "Where are you going?" I ask him. "I'm just gonna go on a walk to think." He replies. Happy comes out of nowhere and gasps, "Natsu is _thinking_?! He can _think_?" Natsu gives an annoyed look to his partner and says, "Be quiet, Happy." "Aye, Sir!" Happy exclaims.

Natsu walks towards the exit. "Oi, Flame-Brain! Where are you going?" Gray yells at him. Natsu takes no notice. "What's up with him today?" I hear Gray murmur. I don't know Gray, I don't know.

Natsu's POV

I kick stones while I'm walking. I stop. Did Happy follow me? I look around and don't see him. Weird. He's probably trying to give fish to Charle. I continue walking in some random direction. _Love…Lucy…Love…Lucy…_Huh?

Why do I keep thinking that?! I mean, Lucy's only my nakama, right? I ruffle my hair. This is so frustrating **(A/N: OMG! Natsu knows big words! (0.0) ). **Ugh. I kick a stone into the canal. Wait…what?

I look up and realize I'm in front of Lucy's house. I was just thinking about her…Wow. I turn and walk back to the guild. _Love…Lucy…Love…Lucy…_With every step I take, the little voice in my head says those two words. God damn it! It's driving me crazy!

I make it to the guild and burst in.

Gray's POV

Pinky bursts into the guild with an unusual serious face **(A/N: I never knew Natsu could be serious…)**. "Oi, Flame-Brain! What're you thinking?" I shout at him. He doesn't answer and just walks over to Mira. Weird. He isn't insulting me back, he just ignored me **(Is this the **_**real **_**Natsu?)**.

Flame-Brain sits down on a stool and I can see Mira ask him something. I get curious and sneak towards them. I hide behind a pillar that's closest to them and in ear-shot. I eavesdrop on their conversation.

"-Help me! It's confusing!" The idiot complains to Mira. "Well, Natsu…If you keep hearing her name and that word together, it must mean something. Maybe you _love _her and just don't know it." Mira suggests. Pfttt. Flame-Brain _love _someone. Yeah, right. In a million years. Wait…Who's the 'her'?

"Pfttt. Me? Love Lucy?! Why would I love her? She's a weirdo!" He laughs. Idiot. Like he isn't a weirdo. He eats _fire. _Seriously, him _loving _ Lucy? Yeah, right. Still…He _is _really dense. It could be possible.

"Natsu, it's only a possibility. Besides, you _are_ best friends. You even sneak into her house and sleep on her _bed_. It's a high possibility." Mira points out. "Okay…But me _and _Lucy? I'm pretty sure that won't happen." The idiot says, doubtfully.

"Maybe, Natsu. But, love _does _have a strange way of working." Mira tells him. "Anyway, thanks, Mira." Squinty-Eyes thanks Mira. He gets up and strolls towards the exit. "I'm goin' home. Happy, go home when you wanna, 'kay?" He shouts. There's something off about his voice. Is he really going home? He gets an, "Aye, Sir!" in reply.

When the pink-haired idiot leaves, I leave my hiding spot and sit at a stool. "Can I have something cold, Mira?" I ask her. She nods and goes to get something cold. Seconds later, she hands me some shaved ice. I eat it and think. _Can that idiot really fall in love? I doubt it, but…Mira's right. Love does have a strange way of working._

Lucy's POV

I'm writing a diary entry in my journal. I don't notice the window open, nor do I feel the heat over my shoulder. At least, until I heard someone whisper, "Hi, Luce." I screech, holding my diary, and fall out of my seat.

"Why are you here, Natsu? You scared me half to death!" I growl. He gulps and says, sheepishly, "Cause I like it better here?" I roll my eyes and get up off the floor. I dust off my skirt and sit on the chair again.

"So…Do you _like _anyone, Luce?" Natsu asks, awkwardly. It takes me a few seconds until I process what he's saying. When I finally do, I turn crimson and whip around in my seat. "No! Who told you that?" I question.

"Well…I read what you were writing…But I couldn't read the name. You moved before I could, so…Who is it?" Natsu answers, sheepishly, scratching he back of his neck. I turn redder than before, that I would put Erza's hair to shame. There was no point in lying to the idiot…But I could try.

"Well, Natsu, I think you read it wrong. I wasn't writing anything like that!" I lie to him. He looks doubtful, but shrugs and says, "Okay, Luce. By the way, why aren't you at the guild?" I thank his dense mind for letting the subject drop silently. He sits criss-cross on the floor.

"Well, I told Erza that I wouldn't be at the guild until I finished another chapter of my novel. I want to finish one before I go to the guild. Erza was okay with it…I'm writing in my journal first." I reply. He nods. I realize something. "GET OUTTA MY HOUSE, NATSU!" I scream. "Geez, Luce! You're so loud! And I don't wanna leave!" Natsu pouts. When he does, he looks like a cute, little child! Kawaii! _Wait! Stop thinking like that, Lucy!_, I chide myself.

"Get out, Natsu! I wouldn't be able to concentrate with you here!" I yell at him. "You're so mean, Luce…" Natsu pouts, again. "Look, Natsu. I will go to the guild when I finish this one chapter, okay? Then, you can bother me or whatever." I say, calmly. "Aww…Fine, Luce. See ya!" Natsu sighs.

He gets up from the floor and walks towards my window. I realize what he's about to do. "Natsu! Use the-Never mind." I start to yell at him. Too late. He already jumped out the window. That baka…I smile warmly to myself.

Normal POV

Little did Lucy know, Natsu was lying when he said he didn't see the name.

Natsu runs to the guild. He bursts through the door and Gray shouts at him, "Why are you in such a hurry, Matchstick?" Cue Natsu's tick mark. "Shut the hell up, Stripper! And put on some clothes for once!" Natsu snarls. "You wanna go Flame-Brain?" Gray growls. Suddenly, Natsu gulps.

"Erza! Gray started it! I only wanted to tell Mira something!" Natsu blurts out. "What?!" Gray yells. Erza releases a demonic aura and cracks her knuckles. Gray gulps. "You will be punished for fighting _and _stripping." Erza says, with an evil glint in her eyes. Let's just say you could hear Gray scream like a girl for miles.

Natsu walks over to the counter where Mira's at and sits on a stool.

Mira's POV

Natsu sits on the stool in front of me, with a gloomy look on his face. "What's wrong, Natsu?" I ask him, worriedly. He looks at me and replies, "I went to Luce's house. I went through her window and went next to her quietly. I saw her writing something in a little book…I forgot what it's called…"

"A diary?" I ask, hiding my excitement. "Yeah! So, she wrote 'I think I _love _Natsu. Yeah, he's an idiot sometimes, but he _is _my best friend'. When I asked her if she liked someone, she lied to me…And I'm her best friend!" Natsu pouts at me. I hold back my squeal. Instead, I question, "She loves you, Natsu! Do you love Lucy?" Natsu frowns and says, "I just realized that she called me an 'idiot'…"

I sigh, "Natsu, answer my question." "I don't know…" Natsu answers. I look at him, thoughtfully. Maybe…Just maybe, I could get him to realize that he did. "Oi, Natsu…" I start to say. "Yeah, Mira?" He asks. I start to ask, "Do you…"

Lucy's POV_-Lucy's Place-_

I stretch and push out my chair. I'm done with another chapter! I look at the clock on my wall and I see that it's 3:51PM. That long? Wow. At least I finished another chapter of my novel! I cheer silently.

I take out my diary and pick up where I left off. Kami, it was _super _embarrassing when Natsu saw that I liked someone. Thank Mavis he didn't see the name, or I would be dead. I open my diary to the page where I last wrote. I continued to write:

_Eep! Natsu saw me writing in my diary He almost gave me a heart attack, too! He read part of it. Thank Mavis he didn't see the name of who I liked. It was so embarrassing! I wanted to be mad at him, but I just couldn't! When he pouts, he looks like a cute child! Kawaii! Why does he have to be the one that makes my heart beat a mile a minute? He's super dense and I doubt that he likes me back, or even _know _what liking someone feels like! I wish he wasn't so dense! I bet Natsu wouldn't even get the hint if I made it completely obvious. He's such an idiot…But he's the one that can make me feel warmth inside! Everything is so confusing, but I guess I have to go along with the mysteries of my future, ne? _

_Lucy Heartfilia_

I look at the clock and see that it's 4:29PM. I can't believe I've been writing for _that _long! Oh well, time flies quickly. I put away my diary back in its place. I get up from my seat and stretch. I go to the bathroom to start a hot bath. I grab some clothes and walk to the bathroom. I shut and lock the door. Sighing, I take off my clothes and turn off the hot water for the bath. It was already full and I slipped into the hot water. Sighing contently, I close my eyes and think. Think long and hard.

_Time Skip_

After what seemed a long time, I step out of the bath and take a towel. I dry hair with it and empty the water in the tub. I dry my body. When I'm done with that, I put on the clothes that I picked out before-A blue skirt with my brown belt to hold my celestial keys and a white and blue shirt. I tie my hair in my signature fashion.

I walk out of the bathroom and go to my bedroom to grab my whip. I attach my whip to my belt. I'm about to walk out of the room until I see a pink note on my desk. It says: _Hey, Luce! I came over, but you were taking a bath. I left you this note. Today, can you please go to the Rainbow Sakura tree field _**(A/N: I don't know what it's called…)**_? If you do, meet me there at 11:50PM. I hope I see ya there! -Natsu _

I look at the clock and see that it's 5:36PM. It's pretty dark outside…I'll make my own dinner. I get some ingredients for my dinner and start to cook.

_Time Skip Because The Author Is Too Lazy To Write What And How Lucy Cooked_

When I finish cooking, it's already 6:24PM. I eat what I cooked and saved some leftovers. I wrap up the leftovers and put them in my refrigerator. It's 7:17PM when I'm done eating. I sit on my bed for a while until I remember the note.

"I summon thee, gate of the giant crab, Cancer!" I summon Cancer. "What hairstyle would you like-Ebi?" Cancer asks me. "Anything, please." I request. Cancer nods and styles my hair. When he's done, my hair is in a bun with curls of my hair hanging down from the sides. "Arigato, Cancer!" I say. "Ebi." Cancer returns to the spirit world.

I go to my closet and pick out a pink, long-sleeved shirt. The sleeves widened at the ends and had little bows on them. I put on a white mini jacket. I keep on my blue skirt. I look at the clock. It's about 8 o'clock PM. I sigh. What should I do now…

I sit on the couch and turn on the television. This would occupy me for a few hours…

Mira's POV

Lucy isn't here. I frown. Erza passes by and I catch her attention. "Erza, do you know where Lucy is?" I ask her. She looks at me and responds, "She informed me that she would be at home today until she finished a chapter of her novel." I nod and say, "Arigato, Erza." Erza nods at me and continues to make sure the guild isn't misbehaving.

I see Natsu grinning at me as he runs up to the counter. "Oi, Mira. I saw her read the note. I think she's coming!" Natsu whispers. I nod. I look at his appearance and frown. Natsu sees my frown and asks, "What?"

"You need to get into some better clothes. I'll help you." I decide. "Nani?! I don't wanna change my clothes! These are comfortable!" Natsu protests. I glare at him and he backs down. I drag him somewhere. People are looking at us, but I don't pay any attention to it.

Lucy's POV_-Lucy's Place-_

I look up from the TV and look at the clock. It's already 11:38PM! I scramble up from the couch and turn off the TV. I walk out of my apartment door. I walk on the ledge of the canal with my arms out to balance myself. I started to think.

_Why would Natsu want me to meet him at the Rainbow Sakura field? Maybe to tell me something…Nah. Wait. I just remembered what happened the last time he wanted me to meet him! He only wanted to dig for buried treasure. Stupid Natsu. At least I brought my keys just in case he does it, again…_

I notice that I've arrived at my destination. I hop off the ledge and walk towards the field. I try to see if I can spot Natsu, and there he is. He's sitting on the ground under a Sakura tree. I walk towards him. As I get closer, I can see that he had lay out a picnic blanket and had a picnic basket next to him.

He was wearing a midnight black button down shirt with black dress pants. This was new. "Hey, Natsu!" I wave my hand at him. He sees me, grins his signature smile, and says, "Hi, Luce! Hurry up!" I run to where he is sitting and sit next to him.

"What's all this for?" I ask him. He looks like he's blushing…Wait! Natsu, _blushing_. That doesn't sound right. "It's a nighttime snack!" Natsu tells me. I smile at him, warmly. "Anyway, let's eat!" Natsu says.

Natsu's POV

I hand Lucy a strawberry yogurt cup and a spoon. I take a sandwich for myself. We start to eat our snacks. "Hey, Luce…Do you know why I asked you to come here?" I ask, casually putting an arm around her shoulder. She doesn't seem to notice.

"I don't know, Natsu. Why?" Lucy asks, oblivious to my arm around her shoulder. I look at the watch Mira gave me and see that it's 11:58PM. "You remember before? When I saw what you were, uh, writing?" I ask her. She nods.

"Well…I was lying to you. I _did _see who you liked…And is it true?" I say, looking at her hopefully. She doesn't notice. Lucy only turns pink and starts to stutter, "Uh-Well…You see…I'm pretty sure you don't…" I keep looking at her. _C'mon Luce! Say it!_

Lucy takes a deep breath. I look at the watch. It's 11:59PM. "Yes, it's true. I know that you won't return-" Lucy starts to explain. I interrupt her, putting my lips on hers. She tasted like strawberries and her lips were soft and warm.

Normal POV

Lucy was shocked. Natsu was _kissing_ her. His lips were warm. She just stayed like that, stunned. Finally, Natsu felt her relax into the kiss. His eyes were closed and he just knew hers were, too. Natsu cupped Lucy's cheek as Lucy put her hands in Natsu's hair and pulled him close. They would both remember this kiss for eternity.

Finally, they stopped for air. Natsu looked at Lucy. Her face was red from lack of oxygen and embarrassment. Natsu's face was pink, like his hair. Again, he looked at his watch. It was exactly 12 o'clock and he smiled widely.

"Hey, Luce…Do you know what day it is?" Natsu asks, still smiling widely. Lucy looks at him in confusion. Natsu takes something out of his back pocket-a pink bracelet that had a charm. The charm says: _Natsu+Lucy= _ Courtesy of Mira.

"Close your eyes, Luce." Natsu instructs Lucy. She does as she is told and Natsu gently takes her hand. He puts the bracelet on her wrist and says, "Open your eyes." Lucy opens her eyes and feels extra weight on her wrist.

"N-Natsu…" Lucy whispers. "Happy Valentine's Day, Luce." Natsu grins at her. Lucy can't help herself and hugs Natsu tightly. He smiles at her and hugs her close to him. "Arigato, Natsu…" Lucy tells him.

"No problem, Luce…Also, I have something else I wanna ask you." Natsu says. "What is it?" Lucy asks.

Natsu's POV

Remembering the words Mira told me what to say at the end, I look Lucy in the eyes with a serious look on my face. "Luce…Can you be my girlfriend?" I ask Lucy what Mira told me to say. I can see Lucy's face brighten and see her smile widely. "Yes, Natsu! I will be your girlfriend!" Lucy answers, happily. Lucy hugs me tightly.

She pulls away and we look into each other's eyes. We lean in and share our second kiss. Her lips are so warm and soft. After what seemed for eternity, we pulled away and I pulled her into my chest. I inhale her scent-vanilla and strawberries. We just stay like that in a comfortable silence, just liking each other's warmth and company.

Mira's POV

Kawaii! I got pictures of all the romantic moments! They're so cute together! Kawaii! I think back about how I got Natsu to realize his feelings…

_Flashback_

"_Do you have a warm feeling when you think or go near Lucy?" I ask Natsu. He thinks for a moment and nods his head "yes". "Do you think about her often?" I ask him. "Um…Kinda…" Natsu mumbles, blushing a bit. I smirk. "Why do you always do to her apartment even though you know she'll kick you out?"_

"_It's fun there…And much more comfortable. She's also my best friend, so I get to hang out with her more if we keep going to her house." Natsu answers. I nod my head. I ask him one final question, "How do you feel when Lucy is hanging out with a boy, other than you?"_

"_Like I wanna punch their guts out." Natsu replies, plainly, without thinking. I squeal and people give me weird looks. I ignore it. "Natsu, you like Lucy!" I whisper to him. He turns pink, again. "You want me to help you get her to be your girlfriend?" I question._

_Natsu nods eagerly. I clap my hands and squeal. Finally! Those two would be together! All thanks to me!_

_End of Flashback_

I'm going to have to tease them…But not now. I'll let them enjoy their moment. Still, I'm gonna keep taking pictures. I smile. I'll tease them tomorrow! I raise my camera to take a picture of them, again. "Kawaii…" I whisper and no one can hear it.

Normal POV

Lucy pulls away from the hug. Natsu, grinning, kisses her for the third time. They both relax into it, pulling each other close. It seemed like the moonlight was shining on them, making it look like the couple were sitting on a white heart. They didn't notice the leaves of the Rainbow Sakura trees were swirling around them, and they didn't care. It was just them now, and only them. The Rainbow Sakura leaves floated around the couple. From _my _point of view, it shaped a heart. Valentine's Day was special, and apparently, the Rainbow Sakura trees thought so, too. They made a romantic and lovely environment for the couple. Love is in the air tonight…


End file.
